


Movie Night With a Pinch of Depression

by Juladi_R_Porter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma is wild for Chi Chi's tiddies bro but like who isnt, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Goku smells fear, Implied Relationships, Kindof a mini character analysis, M/M, Vegeta has Issues, kakavege week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juladi_R_Porter/pseuds/Juladi_R_Porter
Summary: KakaVege Week Jan 20 - With The FamilyThe Son and Briefs family watch a scary movie together, while Vegeta watches the darkness clawing behind his eyes.orWhat if we laid on the couch together and cuddled to cope while our children watched scary movies, and we're all married and gay? JK!!.... unless?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Son Gohan, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Movie Night With a Pinch of Depression

A considerable amount of begging and three fruity drinks later and Vegeta wasn't even bothered with Bulma's demands for his participation in this “Scary Movie Night” at all. In fact, he was almost excited about the event. The prospect of defeating the Son family in any competition was more than enough incentive. "I've been through worse than anything these unrealistic human movies have to offer; I suggest you all prepare to be crushed by my superior resolve." He states calmly, eyes squinting when everyone in earshot laughs in agreeance.

The children joke with each other, following the narrative. "Hey don't worry, Goten; I’ll let you hold my hand if anything gets too scary for you." mocks Trunks, and Gohan laughs even more at Goten's feigned betrayal. Chi Chi’s soft chuckles across the couch send unexpected warmth down Vegeta’s spine. Glancing in her direction, he recalls how intolerable the woman was when they first met. Lately... things have changed. He’s come to understand her in a way he never would have without spending three years alone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with nothing but Kakarot to occupy his mind. He’d be surprised if she wasn’t at least a little bit of a bitch.

Vegeta enjoys their late-night “silent sessions” as she calls them. She’s both strong and beautiful, just like his own wife, both women unequivocally worthy of birthing Saiyan blood. Onto her knee, she bounces his daughter, who had been passed around to quite literally everyone’s arms throughout the night. The Saiyan Princess now sat in Chi Chi’s lap, eyes boring into Vegeta’s own. She says nothing, not that she could, but for some reason, Vegeta can tell she wants something from him. “Child.” he speaks with a nod, and Bra’s toothless smile widens, immediately reaching for him.

Oh.

The same warmth stabs him again, and thoughtlessly, he takes her in his arms. Her garbled babbling could only be described as “joy” and somehow that was okay. It's pleasant. Bearably friendly. Sweet almost. She snuggles into Vegeta’s chest, and he looks to the side, silently pretending he doesn't find some semblance of joy himself, focusing now on watching his spawn wrestle with Kakarot's…

Winning clearly isn’t so important to them.

"SNACKS!!" Yells the oaf mentioned as he jumps over the couch and plants himself between Vegeta and Chi Chi, the comically large platter of popcorn bowls nearly tipping over. The children cheer and rush him in an instant, grabbing a bowl for themselves. “Slow down or there won’t be anything left for the movie!” growls Piccolo, swatting at Trunks and Goten's greedy hands while Gohan sneaks another hand full. Vegeta looks away again, uncomfortable with the realization that he doesn't feel uncomfortable. It's incredibly confusing, but his emotions have never made much sense, he settles, relaxing into the couch, Bra giggling each time his breath lifts her up. He's comfortable. Who'd have thought?

Everyone, evidently.

He doesn't understand why these happy, cheerful people bother with him. He knows he's not any of those things, and more so that he never will be. Yet they still smile at him. Still desire his presence. Kakarot still offers him popcorn. Still leans into him and slithers his tail around his waist. Vegeta says nothing, deep in thought yet again, and Goku places a bowl in his lap anyway. Vegeta looks down at the bowl that Bra’s chubby fingers have already claimed, and then back up at Kakarot. He doesn't complain.

Bulma rushes over with more drinks in hand, playfully proclaiming "Let the festivities commence, your Queen has arrived!" and Vegeta forgets to conceal his smile. So pretentious. She is a queen, isn't she? He's known that the title of "Prince" has been fairly outdated for a good many years now, but the extent of which he has never fully accepted. His Father is the King of all Saiyans, his Tama the Hands, and yet they are both dead, and so are all the rest of the Saiyan race… Vegeta is a King solely by elimination, and despite the unwavering confidence of his youth, he was never fit for the throne.

Yes, he is a King, his wife the Queen, his daughter the Princess, his son the true “Prince of all Saiyans”… A proud royal family of ashes...  
Vegeta doesn't realize how deep in his own head he's traveled until he feels the familiar wetness roll down his cheeks. His breath hitches, but he stifles the noise almost immediately. To his horror, Goku turns towards him, silly expression falling to worry in an instant. Vegeta looks away, mouth a straight line, eyes deliberately looking anywhere but the persistent look of ‘I care about you’ beside him.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he’s surely missed enough of this movie to understand it. His eyes land on their children yet again. They've made a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor, and at some point, Pan found her way into the heaping pile of giggles. Trunks had curled his entire body against Goten's side, arms and legs loosely entangled with each other, while Pan squirmed in between the two. She was clearly struggling to keep her eyes open in the tight space, while Goten’s eyes were glued to the screen. Innocent.

He looks down at the now sleeping bundle on his lap and his breath hitches again, instinctively bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. It was stupid but; he wanted that innocence back. He could feel Kakarot's eyes on him, but he couldn't will the tears to stop. He closed his eyes, wishing he could be like Kakarot and imagine himself anywhere but here in an instant. That would make things infinitely easier.

Goku knew that something wasn't right with Vegeta. The movie was scary but it wasn’t that scary. He also knew that - if asked - Vegeta would clam up faster than Goku could apologize, and cause a scene. Goku sighed. Vegeta had changed. He still has anger issues but he doesn't explode at the drop of a hat anymore, and he’s more often than not prone to “forgetting” training in favor of spending time with the children. He complained way less, and he smiled way more. All in all, Vegeta had mellowed out quite a bit over the years - even if Krillin still scrambled away in fear when Vegeta so much as lifted an eyebrow, Vegeta was different now. So how will Goku deal with this?

He waits until the movie has the rest of the room entranced - or rather, has them hiding their faces beneath various blankets or pillows or breasts - Bulma sure loves cuddling with Chi Chi - and gently places an arm around Vegeta's shoulders, ready to take it away if Vegeta so much as tensed up. When nothing happens Goku leans in closer, close enough for his nose to brush against Vegeta's temple.

"You okay ‘Geta? Need me to cause a distraction so you can vanish?" he whispers into Vegeta’s ear, and Vegeta sighs, expecting this dreaded contact. Silently, eyes still shut, he recalls the past few years. Joy and laughter, and a growing addiction for physical comfort. Indescribable. This peace has been completely different than any moment in history he's ever experienced before. Even when he was young enough to hug his younger brother Tarble without looks of disdain for his unprofessionalism, he neglected to take advantage of that short-lasting time. He did nothing but push away the only family he'd ever had, and now they're all dead.

Well. Not all.

A loud roar from the TV completely enthralls their makeshift clan, laughing at each other for falling for the predictable jump scares. Gohan looks more frightened than anyone, and Videl teases him with a knowing smile and a kiss on the cheek. The commotion wakes Bra, who quickly decides she’s through with Vegeta, demanding Bulma’s attention in a language Bulma seems to naturally understand. Vegeta’s heavy eyes fall on his wife, lounging untroubled in Chi Chi’s lap.

“Awww are you tired of Daddy’s rock hard boobies? I know they’re uncomfortable Baby, come here, I’ll save you.” teases Bulma patting her chest as Bra angrily reaches forward, apparently too tired to remember she can move by herself at any moment. That or the remnants of pompous royalty still lingering in her veins know better; that she shouldn’t have to. Kakarot laughs awkwardly, as if he can hear Vegeta’s thoughts, and lifts the fussing baby from Vegeta’s lap, handing her over to her mother.

“Geta?” asks Goku, attention regretfully back on Vegeta’s wet cheeks. Tentatively, he leans close again, tightening his tail around Vegeta’s waist. What did Kakarot say? … So he could vanish? He nods against the idea. Eyes averting direct contact. No. It’s hard but. He doesn't want to run away. He’s so damn tired of running away.

“... I’ll be alright Kakarot.” He squeezes out, and Goku smiles at him, warm and bright and free. Vegeta smiles back through his tears. This is family, isn't it? If the universe is willing to give this damned soul another chance, then hell, he’ll just have to hold onto it as long as said universe will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> "his Tama the Hands" refers to my own headcanon about Zorn being Vegeta's carrier and King Bejita's lover. yes mpreg, sue me.
> 
> thaNK YOU FOR READING I REALLY TRIED


End file.
